User talk:Explorer 767
The very 1st page, the original one, has been archived. View it here. The 2nd page has been archived also! View it here. The 3rd page was also archived! See it here. The 4th page was also archived! See it here. The 5th page was also archived! See it here. The 6th page was also archived! See it here. The 7th page was also archived! See it here. The 8th page was also archived! See it here. The 9th page was also archived! See it here. Whoohoo! The archives now hold 10 talk pages' worth of text! See the 10th page here! The 11th page was also archived! See it here! The 12th page was also archived! See it here! The 13th page was also archived! See it here! The 14th page was also archived! See it here! The 15th page was also archived! See it here! The 16th page was also archived! See it here! Congrats! Well done on reaching talk page 17.--Chief of Secret Police and Führer's dog Yeah, it's you idiots 20:08, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me... I made a logo for the Club Penguin Nonsense Wiki at File:XTUX's Wiki Pic.png and I was wondering if it was OK that I used a modified version of Explorer's image.--XTUX is rejoicing, for his best friend has returned! 20:49, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Benny Here ya go, you asked for this on the shoutbox earlier. Its your birthday present :3 I really couldn't think of a way to make him look more angry (because the hat's in the way) so I cheated and made angry-looking pupils. Enjoy. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 01:25, October 10, 2010 (UTC) As the Founding Fathers did rock before us........... Ha ha! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Take a cookie. Go ahead; they're not poison. † † Wikia Staff, you brood of vipers, you hypocrites! – –''' 01:23, October 17, 2010 (UTC) you'll laugh once ya see this BiTF comic...and a good hint is....clocks.... see for yourself :D Tails6000 06:29, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Dear Explorer Why you keep putting LQA at my page!!! its perfectly long and may take a long time to read!! its just aint fair! i gave it my best and my involvement and background is LONG! Its just not right ? whats a infobox Ditto being an isomer Hi, I'm studing chemistry in science class, and thought it would be cool to make ditto an isomer. That is, it is a molecule with the same kind and ammounts of elements, but are arranged in different ways so they have different chemical properties. That's why they can all be "ditto" but have different chemical properties. I don't think we'll need to say the formula or structure, but this could work. So are you also going to add Ditto G to the mix? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! I agree that faith is essential to success in life . . . but I do not accept your definition of faith, i.e. belief in life after death..- Rosalin Franklin. 17:25, October 28, 2010 (UTC) name change May you please change my name on the new wiki from Emonory to LakeTrio3? I would really appreciate that. The PWNSOME LuXerra GOOOOOOL!!! I stick needles in my Sidney Crosby bobblehead. 00:14, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Hi. The wiki needs an actual mainpage with actual content on it, not just a blurb about the move. I have integrated your notice into the regular mainpage. However it should not link directly to the new wiki either -- so I have also changed the link to a blog post that I found with the new wiki info. If there is a better wikia page to link to, then feel free to change to that. -- Wendy (talk) 04:01, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Annie Hi. Just wanted to let you know that I desysoped and blocked Annie because she reverted the mainpage (and deleted a some content) yet again. Hopefully this will make it easier for her to focus on the new wiki. -- Wendy (talk) 16:45, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Well one of the deleted pages was his User Page, and annie is a girl's name. Somebody else already undid the ban and desysop; I really can't think why as he clearly wants nothing to do with Wikia except to cause trouble. I'm sorry about having to do it as well. -- Wendy (talk) 01:30, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Sort of new hi explorer. its inkcore. i used to be on here but as a different user that "caused a small wiki crisis". Yes, i used to be Fureburnerstormboy. im inkcore now, and im new here cause i was always on the ''''other' wiki. so, i just crated a page can you check it out? its about a puffle who loves mascara. thanks. --Inkcore LUUVS candy :p 02:38, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Yo explorer, I'm Railfan1. I do artwork on pages that need artwork Oops I forgot my signature--FOR CLUB PENGUIN, TRAINS, TRANSFORMERS, LEGO, GAOGAIGAR, AND GUNDAM! 00:19, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Japanese party! I am having a party for Japan at my igloo on CP on ice box right now. Please come and dance to help Japan --FOR CLUB PENGUIN, TRAINS, TRANSFORMERS, LEGO, GAOGAIGAR, AND GUNDAM! 05:09, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Need Pics :1 Explorer, do you think we can meet on Club Penguin? I need a picture of Dark Yoyo on the article. Leave meh a message if you can! o3o Arsenesis likes cookies! 17:49, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Come back Hello, this is TRS, the current replacement owner. I was wondering, since you're STILL the most active user here, can you come back? What was the reason you guys moved anyways? This poor wiki was almost demolished by Mectrixctic! Please return! We need it desperately! There's only 5 active users left! HELP US!!! -TRS